


Broken Shore and Shattered Lands

by cymrymira



Series: The Adventures of Kit and Leona and a Few Other Friends! [5]
Category: Original characters - Fandom, World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymrymira/pseuds/cymrymira
Summary: Varotin and Mira get stranded on the first assault of the Broken Shore, and Leona sneaks off to go after them. The Intro to Legion and Stormheim's Treasure arcs.





	1. Calm Before the Storm

**Calm Before The Storm**

_Gina ran to Ascalon, untying his bonds as quickly as she could, Selene still concentrating on keeping his captors asleep, “Make for the tower,” she said, drawing her swords, “I’ll attract the enemies once they fall out of your spell.”  
  
“No, it’s time we stopped running,” both women looked in surprise at the dragon, “Knight, Sorceress, come, it’s time we took this on the offensive.”  
_  
Leona paused, at Haidee’s snores, and smiled, putting the book down on the nightstand before curling in and covering herself with the blankets.  
  
The morning came a little too quickly and Leona blinked herself awake at her usual time of an hour before sunrise and glanced at Haidee, who was still asleep, before going into the kitchen.  
  
“I wonder if I can make magic pancakes like Aura does…” Leona said as she brought the ingredients to the table, “Well… maybe not exactly, but I can make regular pancakes!”  
  
Her ears twitched at some sounds coming from the clinic, and assumed that Raine was checking in on her patient. Since she had already asked permission, she set to work, making a large stack of pancakes, then some bacon, then some scrambled eggs.  
  
“I hope Haidee likes all this,” she said as she got out some cream and poured it out for both of them, “Then uh…” she snapped her fingers and ran outside, grabbing a bunch of wildflowers before running back in and putting them in a vase, then setting it in the middle of the table.  
  
“Perfect!” she grinned, “A  _fancy_  breakfast!”

It was going to be a  _good_  day, she just knew it. And after breakfast, she’d show Haidee around the farm, and then maybe Serene would come by with news about Papa and Mama.

And maybe Kit would tell her what was wrong… and then she could help.

* * *

_Little Mole,_   
_I’m settling in well here, though for some odd reason I miss the chaos that was Mira’s laboratory. I do suppose that it’s a good thing there’s a great deal more order here, I highly doubt the Kirin Tor have anything akin to the Harpy incident last spring (I forget, did we ever collect all the feathers?)._   
  
_I have been asked to make a presentation on my research, just a small one at the university here. I’ve been working on preparing inks and quills for it, and it seems that I may even get one of the Lorewalkers to come to help demonstrate casting. I doubt that Scribe will ever be an officially recognized magician, though it is nice to see that work appreciated._   
  
_When you visit the toy store next, let Aura know that I found some rather fascinating research on a subclass called the Tinker written by an interesting little gnome that was too shy to give the presentation himself._   
  
_Also let him know that he’ll have a letter incoming, and that I am staying safe and out of trouble._   
  
_I do now understand why he didn’t want to bring an extension of the toy store here, I went into the competition the other day, and it’s rather… well, impressive sadly. And stop giving me that look, I did absolutely nothing to sabotage it._

_…only because there were several families there, and I need Vel for that sort of job…_   
  
_I am including the runes we created for you, though slightly altered, in my presentation. Aura’s work here is impressive after all, and there’s no reason other blind children should be kept from the joys of reading._   
  
_Be good, and I will be visiting soon._   
_Your Batty Big Sister._   
  


* * *

_Aura,_   
_Are you sure you won’t reconsider? It’d be nice to see you everyday._   
  
_It does seem that a certain gnome is missed around here, I ran into a librarian yesterday when gathering research sources that talked rather fondly of him when I noticed the research on a Tinker school of magic. I thought it clever, but had some great weaknesses, for instance, if you break one of the gadgets, it could cost a great deal of energy and time to replace, where the Scribe only has to get another quill and a minimal amount of arcane to calibrate it._   
  
_Though the little bear is adorable._   
  
_Even with this barrette the General gave me, it does seem that a few recognize me, or rather they recognize that I’m the current curator of the library… I’ve been asked if I could retrieve some books for them. At some point I really do need to go over the original curator’s defense system… it still terrifies these people._   
  
_I highly doubt they actually recognize me… none have treated me in the same way as those that did… and all are asking for those rare books._   
  
_It does make things easier if I try to petition permission to make a portal to the Library… yet I don’t think that wise at this time._   
  
_I miss you terribly. But the good news is that I don’t have to feed Teacher’s experiments. Good luck with that!_   
  
_Teasing, let them starve._   
  
_…no really, it’s probably for the best…_   
  
_Sweet sends some extra kisses._   
_Love and hopes to be reading with you soon,_   
_Your Serene_

* * *

_Stones were crumbling and with them everything else, pillars falling into oblivion and it was all her fault…_  
  
Leona woke up with a start, then hugged her knees and started to cry, little faint whispers eating at her subconscious, telling her that it was all going to…  
  
 ** _“Hey! What did I tell you about that?”  
_**  
She looked up suddenly, “Papa?!?” she rubbed her good eye, then looked around for him, though she didn’t sense him anywhere, “Papa are you back?”  
  
 _ **“Uh… no, Mama and I are still lost…”**_ she could almost see him rubbing the back of his head at that,  ** _“And she can’t do math right or something, she suggested that I try something to let you know we were alright, and hey, it worked!”  
_**  
Leona tapped her cheek, then grinned, “It’s our eyes! The General must have done the magic in a way to keep us connected, Papa, you’re a genius!”  
  
 __ **“Hold up, close your eyes, Mira wants me to try something else.”  
**  
She nodded and closed them like she was asked, near immediately seeing the inside of a cave and a very worried set of eyes staring at her.

“Papa, why is Mama staring at you like that?” she asked suddenly, “And wait, does this mean that you can see me?”  
  
 _ **“Oh I’ve been watching over you for a while, I just never tried it the other way.”  
**_  
She giggled, “I’ll practice harder then! But, that makes me feel a lot better,” she chewed her bottom lip, “I’m glad you guys are alright.”  
  
He didn’t answer, but she glanced up, almost seeing his smile and feeling her ruffle her hair.  
  
“Mama must have helped him do that,” she guessed, then frowned, chewing her bottom lip again as she scrunched her nose in thought, then smiled softly, “He’s always watching over me…” her ears twitched, “Wait, Mama…”  
  
She clapped her hands over her mouth, “Oh no… I need to tell the General!”  
  
The worry about the Pillars could wait… besides, with Papa watching her,  _no way_  was she going to fall into that trap in the first place.   
  
But if the place they were stuck in was affecting Mama that badly, then the General needed to know.  
  
And… and then, Leona needed to stop by the house in Silvermoon, to get that map. Where they were going was on it, she could follow and get them out!  
  
“But no one’s going to let a child go near there,” she snapped her finger, “A disguise! I bet Haidee could help me! And she could cover for me to Miss Raine!”  
  
First things first, talk to the General, and that meant getting dressed and starting her morning run, maybe she’ll meet him on it!


	2. Leona's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leona visits Serene in Dalaran and starts putting together a plan to go rescue her parents.

**Leona's Plan**

_Haidee,_   
  
_Sorry I haven’t been around to play with, I’ve been busy running errands for Miss Raine and her farm, Litsu and Dunath let me take the wagon to Market, and then Serene’s been asking me to help her unpack and settle in Dalaran._   
  
_Oh! I hope you have an easy time translating the letter, I included the primer for it, and Serene told me the secret for it a bit back, it’s based in Draconic!_   
  
_She said that she’s including a revised version of it, based purely in Thalassian, to give to the public records for Dalaran, so this is really just my secret language._   
  
_I sent a couple of books that Serene transcribed into it, so I hope you enjoy them._   
  
_Oh! Do you like Pixel? Mama and Serene and Aura made him for me (though I think they borrowed a lot of stuff from the General) since our family anniversary was this week. He and Asca get along real well too, they’ve both been curling around me at night. Pixel walks through walls, isn’t that neat. Serene said that he’s the best way to get messages to just who you want him to get to._   
  
_I need your advice for something, but I want to talk to you about it in person. But I want to go after Papa and Mama, and you can’t tell anyone, cause I could get into a lot of trouble sneaking off the farm and tricking Miss Raine. And I’d feel guilty, because she really is very nice… but this is more important._   
  
_Anyways, I’ll come and find you soon, I really miss you, and maybe you can come with me, it’d be an adventure! And I can tell you all about Dalaran and fighting some of the demons that invaded and helping to get it ready to move again._

_Love,_   
_Leona_

* * *

_General,_   
  
_I hope that Pixel was able to find you, since no one else seems to know where you are, and I haven’t even talked to Uncle in a long while._   
  
_But I have to tell you that Papa contacted me a few days ago, and he and Mama are trapped somewhere near that Broken Shore the armies went to. I don’t know where though, I could only see a cave._   
  
_There’s something more too, the doll you gave Mama was shattered, and I think they really need help. I know before they left, she said something about gathering information for you, but I’m worried about them… especially given some of the stories I heard from some of the soldiers by the training dummies in Farstrider’s._   
  
_I helped Serene with moving in to her rooms in Dalaran, and they’re preparing to look for something that seems to… I can’t really explain it, but it feels really important that I look for them too, that maybe I need to protect the Pillars since I…I think it was my Flight that destroyed them, or at least made them have to be hidden._   
  
_I really hope that’s why I feel that I have to find them, I want to protect everyone, and I… I don’t want it to be a trick. I can’t decide if it’s more dangerous for me to find them, given what I am, or maybe, given that, if I can find them, maybe I can start to redeem myself at least and maybe this way is a way I can protect everyone._   
  
_It’s really confusing and I wish that I could talk to Papa about it, but I know that Mama was the one that forced the connection in our eyes, probably using that medallion they all gave me to wear._   
  
_I’m staying with Miss Raine for right now, and Pixel (he’s wonderful, thank you for helping Mama and Serene and Aura make him) should be bringing you some of the vegetables we grew there, along with a few loaves of Miss Raine’s bread… she says you need to eat more._   
  
_Remind me to show you Asca, he’s the wonderful panther I made from some stones that said they wanted to be one. Haidee, my best friend, helped me make him, and she’s wonderful too._   
  
_Oh… I suppose I should tell you that as well, stones are talking to me. Little things mostly, a lot of them like to sing, or pretend to be animals (I sent a carving of a dragonhawk a bit of red quartz wanted to be), but… given that I am a Black dragon, I think it’s important that you know._   
  
_Papa doesn’t seem worried about it, but Papa doesn’t let me see when he’s worried._   
  
_Thank you for giving me to Papa and Mama. I know that the current situation with Evie is my fault for accepting it, and Judessa is angry with me for it as well, but… I’m happy that they’re my parents and that Kit is like a big sister to me. There was a lot of pressure on her before, and I think… and I feel horrible for saying this… that it would have been really bad if things had stayed the way they were._   
  
_Please help her though, she’s hurting a lot because of Evie and his death, and she’s trying to not let it show to me. And… I think the Nightmares she has are getting worse too, the circles under her eyes were a lot darker._   
  
_Let me know if there’s anything I can do, I know no one wants me to go fight or rescue Papa and Mama, but… I don’t like that I’m being protected… I need to help, even if it’s just something small, there has to be something I can do._   
  
_Thank you for everything,_   
_Leona Oathblood._   
  


* * *

“There’s another one!” Leona shouted and Serene wrote a shimmering rune in the air, then collected the sphere of arcane and put it into the crystal.   
  
“Alright, just a few more to go…” she tapped her quill against her chin, “I hope those idiots don’t manage to knock down all my books when we move, I had just fixed them up the way I like them!”  
  
“You’d rather they get trashed when Dalaran falls out of the sky?” Leona said, her ear twitching, “Incoming!”  
  
The two had been running all morning, either getting the anomalies neutralized or fighting demons, all to prepare for Dalaran’s big move.  
  
“I suppose we should be lucky that everyone is pitching in,” Serene said as she stuck the quill in her bun and drew her rapier, using it to draw a much larger rune that burned as it stood there, running forward as a fireball towards the felhunters running towards the two girls.

It hit and Leona jumped forward, both of her swords drawn as she knocked the demon hounds in the heads, “I should have grabbed Kit before I came back, she’d have fun helping out.”  
  
“Half of Dalaran would have been destroyed,” Serene muttered as she knelt at their bodies and took out a syringe from her messenger bag, “Make sure you get these samples back to your mother’s laboratory, she’d get on to me for wasting potential information.”  
  
“I smell another anomaly!” Leona said, “Wait until I tell Haidee about all this, she’d be jealous I came without her.”  
  
“Bad enough I got one child into this mess Mole,” Serene sighed, “I know you’re good in a fight though, even before Varotin took care of teaching you.”  
  
“Does kinda take you back, huh Bat?”  
  
Both girls giggled, and the elder one stood, patting her messenger bag and frowning at the fel hunters, drawing another quick rune with her rapier and watching the bodies burst into arcane flames.  
  
“Alright, let’s go get that next one,” Serene said as she almost re-sheathed her blade, then shook her head, “I’ll cast with this, I have a feeling that we’ll be running into more demons.”  
  
“They  _are_  invading,” Leona pointed out quietly, “I’m just glad I came to visit today so I can help you. Aura’s gonna be worried sick when he hears about this.”  
  
Serene grimaced and they walked carefully out into the street, “Where did you sense it…?”  
  
The red haired girl sniffed and then pointed up, a bit northwest of where they were, “There!”  
  
“I see it,” Serene raised her rapier and wrote another rune in the air, collecting the bit of arcane back into the crystal, “Two more and this thing will be full. I’ll send you back to the farm before I turn it in to the Council… I can’t let you come to Broken Isles with us.”  
  
“But what about Papa and Mama?”  
  
“Mira’s instructions were quite clear to me, if she found out I got you into this mess just because of bad timing, she’d  _really_ have my head,” Serene took off her messenger bag, “Besides, that stuff needs to get to the General and Theravir. I can’t take it, so I need you to.”

Leona puffed out her cheeks, “Incoming!” she yelled, rolling down and into a fel magus that had just rounded the corner, coming up with the blades of her swords hitting him under his chin and knocking him out, “Fine!” she said, “But… but that doesn’t mean I’ll figure out my own way there!”  
  
Serene sighed and adjusted her glasses, “Fine. That’s on you, and I can’t do anything about that. Just at least consider staying in a place where we don’t have to worry over you?”  
  
Leona didn’t answer, just grinned at the mage before running off, “There’s another one this way!”

* * *

Leona frowned as she looked over the map again, then started when she heard Serene coming back from the back room and quickly rolled it back up, stuffing it into her bag.  
  
“You go straight back to Eversong,” Serene said, “I can’t open a portal for you, not with Dalaran resettling still… but I’ve arranged for a flight to be taken, and I mean it Leona, _straight_ back. Did you send Pixel with the letter to Raine?”

“Yes Bat,” Leona said quickly, and Serene breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
She thought it best not to mention that Pixel had gone to Haidee instead, with a letter telling her that she was going to give a quick look at Broken Shore, since she was here and all…  
  
“Tell Aura,” Serene blushed, “No, I’ll write him later, it’s weird adult things. Be safe, and I’ll see you again soon.”  
  
Leona nodded, and hugging her swords and picking up her bag, she left the small workshop and waved to the elder mage before running off to a corner and putting her bag down.  
  
This was a big deal, she didn’t think she ever really lied to Serene before.

_It’s not a complete lie, you are going right back to Eversong… at least after checking out to see if you can find Papa and Mama…_  
  
She frowned at herself and opened the bag, taking out the helm that the Shado-pan had given her when she and Papa had helped them out a few months back, and a cloak, then putting them on.  
  
“Name…name…” she muttered, then looked down at the tabard that she wouldn’t take off, then smiled, “Uh… Gina Crimsonwing!” she chewed her bottom lip, “I… hope I’m not too short.”

She grabbed her swords and ran to the Landing, hearing the gathering of many warriors already there, all there for the counterattack on the Shore.  
  
It was luck really, she had heard about it when she was running an errand for Serene. A perfect chance to get down there and look for Papa and Mama.  
  
She didn’t need to worry, no one looked at her, not even to notice that her swords were the worn practice ones that Papa had given her, and she got on the wyverns with the rest of them, heading towards the war-area that her parents had gotten lost in.

Part of her was screaming that this was foolish, on the level of something so stupid that only Kit was doing it.

Leona ignored it as she leaned forward on her mount, her good eye staring at the chaos below before she raised her hand to lower the bandages over it.


	3. Mira's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, Mira and Varotin have been captured... by her Demon Father's forces.  
> And how does the battle on Broken Shore go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this going parallel on the mira-ashsong and batandmole blogs, so there's some repeating here. But hey, I did both class quests Ic!  
> Sorta!

**Mira's Plan**

Mira snuck quietly through the corridor, heading towards the demon in charge of the prisons down here.  
  
She caught Varotin’s eye, and he winked at her from his prison cell, and she gulped, steeling herself before stepping forward.

“Father wishes for you to release the prisoner into my care,” she said, placing her hands on her hips and staring up at the beast, “I’m to drain him straight away.”  
  
“I don’t mind watching,” the jailer smirked at her and she narrowed her eyes as flames danced on her fingers.  
  
“Well I do,” she snapped, letting a bit of power edge her words, “Now let the mortal fool out of that cage so I can properly attend to my duties.”  
  
Things had gone so wrong so quickly on the Broken Shore, first he had been injured and her body had fallen to pieces, she was now fully out as a succubus, and now she and Varotin were trapped on a bit of the Nether that, of  _all_  the dreadlords to have captured them, Mira’s father ruled.   
  
Luckily, Mira’s brains were inherited from her mother. Unluckily her love of experiments seem to most certainly _not_.  
  
But… they were able to fool him. He thought Varotin was a rather powerful warlock, and that he was “freeing” Mira from his thrall by imprisoning him.  
  
Levi had actually helped to support this theory of the dreadlord’s, though Mira was unsure of why her brother had been there, he claimed he wanted to help.

She pushed the thoughts out of her head, first things first, she had to free Varotin before her father found a creative experiment to test on  _him_.  
  
“Milady, my orders were very clear. The prisoner is not to be released unless he comes down here himself and demand it.”  
  
“Then I shall have to interrupt him and bring him, won’t I?” she flicked her tail as she examined her nails, “Of course… if I interrupt something important of his, that would be your fault…”  
  
The jailer paled, and she fought a smirk, the Dreadlord’s cruelty was well known, as was his impatience.  
  
Mira was very glad that she had chosen another family. Her few memories of the times she had met her father were  _not_ happy ones.  
  
“Fine, take him then,” he threw Varotin out of the cage with a great deal of force, and she snapped him up in fel chains before he hit the floor, smirking as she walked out of the prison and back to her quarters.

“Phase one finished,” Varotin whistled quietly as he sat on the ground where she freed him and rested a hand on a chin, “So. What now?”  
  
She was pacing, trying to think of a  _sane_  solution, “We have to get out of here, contact Cero, find…”

“Or you could defeat Father and have a safe place to mount a counter attack from,” she whirled to see Levi leaning against her door, “If the all-powerful warlock there,” he snickered as he nodded his head to Varotin, “is the one that finishes him off, most of the demons left here would fall in line, and then your Master gets a bit of an army. Win-win, I’d say.”  
  
“Why are you helping us now?” Mira said quietly as she stared at him.  
  
“Let’s just say that this is far more fun,” he shrugged, “And besides, I’ve been wanting to defeat Father anyways, before he gets it in his mind to kill me.”  
  
“At this rate, no one will be coming to Winter’s Veil dinner,” Varotin sighed, “Mira, you got a better idea?”  
  
She wrung her hands, “But… it’s a horrible plan! Not once have we fooled anyone!”  
  
“Hey, what about those imps?”  
  
Mira ignored him and chewed her knuckle, “…but… if you’re the one that defeats Father, then… it won’t matter how horrible your acting is, they’d follow you.”  
  
“Most demons have an addiction to following the most powerful being there is,” Levi snickered, “Too bad none of them will realize it’s  _Sister_.”  
  
She blushed and looked over at her brother, and the incubus crossed his arms, “You realize that you’ll have to cut out his heart.”  
  
“Cero needed a dreadlord heart for a long while now,” she wrung her hands, “But… I need something else before I can defeat him. Levi… mother’s scepter… can I trust you to get it for me?”  
  
“Bea and Lil couldn't get it, it's sealed to only come to me or you and I wouldn't give it to them,” he smirked, “I like this plan much better than the one where I’d have turned you into a bird. But can you follow through Sister?”  
  
He left and Mira resumed her pacing, “Varo, I’m going to hurt you just enough that it’d trick him,” she said under her breath, “I have to trust that Cero got to Levi, there’s a lot that’s riding on that…  _but_ …”

“No worries,” he grinned at her, “Just another bump on getting back to Leona, right?”

Mira stopped and looked at him, smiling sadly, “Yes… how come we always get lost trying to get back home?”

* * *

The beach was empty, though Leona could hear the impending sounds of battle coming closer, and she could smell the armies of sulfur and flame. 

“Look, a lot of tiny warriors have come to fight as well!” boomed a voice with a thick accent, and she turned towards it to their flank.  
  
“Vrykul!” one of the other warriors that had made it to the beach exclaimed, “What are…”  
  
“Father Odyn said there would be a fight here! Come little warriors, let’s bathe in the blood of our enemies and earn ascension to Vahalla!”  
  
There was a rousing cry, and Leona chewed her bottom lip, twitching her ears to concentrate on how many there were, twenty? And the warriors that she had joined here were a company of fifty strong that had made it to the landing spot, not including herself.  
  
The demons up the ridge…  
  
_“Never think of the odds!”_  
  
“Easy for you to say Papa,” she muttered, then moved forward, drawing her blades, wishing that she had earned her real swords before this.  
  
But… Papa said that she could do some damage even with the practice swords, and both he and Kit had broken bones and concussions proving just that.  
  
“Look Finni! There’s an even tinier warrior here!” boomed a voice next to her, and she paused, lifting her bandages to look up at the two vrykul that stood next to her, “Your first battle eh child? No worries, Vahalla awaits everyone that dies valiantly! Just give your mead to me!”

“No doubt this one will live past this battle, it’s her testing ground,” the female next to him hit him hard on the arm, “Don’t expect us to protect you tiny warrior! The battle is too dangerous!”  
  
“I don’t need it,” she said, then lowered her bandages because the sounds of demons were getting closer, and then…  
  
Nothing more was said, the battle had begun.  
  
It was her first real one, the camping trips with Papa were wrestling with gorillas, or deep sea diving to fish, or merely listening to the sunset…  
  
She heard bones crack beneath her blows, and she only concentrated on what she was fighting against, somehow making headway against this beach.  
  
“The little ones needs no protecting!” she heard Finni laugh, “She fights like a vrykul child!”  
  
“Crimsonwing!” Leona recognized her fake name, “Get to the ridge, stop the casters!”  
  
“Yes sir!” she yelled, rushing to where he said, and grateful for the practice sessions against Serene, she knew the feel of magic when it was used against her, could get to it before…

There! A feel of electricity before the spell, and she slammed into the caster, surprising him before he could complete it, and she felt the shattering of his armor as she flipped back, using a move Kit taught her to ensure her boot hit the bottom of his chin, and that one was down. Another surge of electricity had her rolling into the next caster.  
  
The battle continued, and then… without warning, it was over, for a moment at least.  
  
“Ah! Here comes Father Odyn’s herald to take the souls to Vahalla,” and Leona dared to lift her bandage at that, gasping when she saw the valkyr that glowed near golden as she called the names of the fallen, vrykul and others alike.   
  
“All that fall in battle are worthy to join in Father Odyn’s hall,” she heard a voice explain to her and she glanced up to look at the male vrykul that stood next to her, “The battle isn’t over yet Little One. Go back home to your mother before it is too late. I will vouch for your first battle as a success.”  
  
“I can’t,” she said, “I’m here to look for Papa and Mama.”  
  
He nodded at that and she turned back to the valkyr, only to pale to see the winged woman appearing to study her, and saw the lips move.  
  
_“The Titan’s creation…”_  
  
Gulping, Leona lowered her bandages back down and took a deep breath, and luckily the next wave started before anything more could be said.  
  
“It looks as we few are the only ones left!” Leona could only hear about five other than herself at the Vrykul’s words, including herself, “And here comes the ugliest one!”  
  
And then the worst fight of her life began, she could hear the others fall, one by one, yet so was the demon, he was falling, and she made a gambit, rolling into him, pushing him to the ledge…

“You won’t defeat me so easily! I’ll take you with me!” he yelled and then there was that telltale electricity, the smell of sulfar, and Leona knew that there was nothing to be done about it.

“Papa…” she whispered, and her bandages whipped off her head, and suddenly mist was surrounding her, soft and familiar…  
  
Leona fell back, enveloped by mist that was warm and comforting, and then there were arms around her.  
  
“No worries, I got you,” a voice said and she smiled, turning her head to open her good eye to look at Varotin.  
  
“Papa… sorry…”

“Don’t talk,” he whispered, brushing her hair from her eyes, “Mira, how bad is it?”  
  
“Felfire… it missed her heart, but only slightly,” the demon frowned as she started to work on purifying it with her white flames, “Keep calm Leona, we have you.”  
  
Leona barely heard her, she was concentrating on Varotin’s face, “Papa…” her hand was grabbed by his and he smiled at her, and she frowned, she had to warn him, there was something coming… wasn’t there…?  
  
But she didn’t have the strength, and she was so tired.  
  
“It’s alright, I know,” he said quietly, “Not worried about it, we got you, you’re safe.”  
  
_**“Unhand the Titan’s creation!”**_  
  
“No…” Leona paled as cold air suddenly ripped around her and her vision faded from her, she saw Varotin’s horrified face, then him frowning and drawing his swords as she was snatched away.  
  
She was falling into darkness, going further from him and Mira, and he was running after her, unable to catch up, but not giving up so easily, and she reached for him.  
  
“Papa!” she struggled against those that held her, finding herself unable to escape, “ _PAPA_!”

He jumped.

She couldn’t see what happened, but… she couldn’t  _hear_  it either.  
  
“Foolish,” a cold voice scoffed, “Shall I dispatch him Sister?”  
  
“No. He has courage, he may be marked later,” another voice said, “Besides, we have our orders,” the grip on Leona was tightened, “This one to Vahalla. It can wait.”  
  


* * *

She didn’t believe it.  
  
The incredibly stupid, ill thought of, absolutely the  _worst ever thought of_ plan actually worked!  
  
“Alright then, I’ll start organizing counter strikes against some of the other zones near here,” Levi said as he slid off the altar, “You should be able to make the portal back to Azeroth without any help now.”  
  
“Why did you help us escape?” Mira asked quietly.  
  
“Ill advised as your loyalties are, they are far more interesting than those of the rest of the Legion,” he shrugged, “Besides, maybe I didn’t want you relying on a mortal,” he glanced behind her at where Varotin was napping with his hat over his eyes, “Of course, having one rely on  _you_  is a different matter entirely.   
Make sure you come back every now and then to see how Cero’s little army is doing. Have to keep up the guise and all that.”  
  
“It’s a good thing that no one here has ever actually met Orah,” she sighed as he went off, then gripped her mother’s specter, “Ready to go back home?”  
  
“Leona’s gonna be worried sick if we put it off much longer,” Varotin said, lifting his hat back, “And this place really…”  
  
“It’s  _horrible_ ,” Mira agreed, “I’m looking forward to holing myself in the laboratory for a nice long year or five and let Serene do all the field…” she paused, “Varo…”  
  
Mist was forming in the room, and she pointed at his glowing blind eye as he stood, “Leona,” he said quietly, “She’s in danger.”  
  
No sooner than he said it, the girl was with them, falling into his arms, greatly damaged from a battle of sorts, the cloth bits of her armor were all but burnt away, and Mira could already tell that the plate that protected her was no longer of any use.  
  
That didn’t concern her though as she started to examine her daughter for injuries.  
  
“Felfire,” she said, her hands glowing with white flames as she went about negating the damage caused by it, as Varotin soothed Leona.  
  
__**“Unhand the Titan’s Creation!”  
**   
Almost as soon as she had appeared, she was snatched away from them by twin val'kyr that must have followed the mists from Leona’s battle.  
  
Varotin didn’t hesitate, he went after them to attack, to get Leona back. She gripped the specter, calling a spell to her lips that she held back, at least until both Varotin and Leona were out of the line of fire.

He fell and they vanished and she was pale as she went to tend to him, staring questionably at him.  
  
“That hurt,” he panted from his back, “Why’d they get her? Leona’s alive.”  
  
“We’ll get her back,” she tightened her grip on the specter, “I don’t know why she was in a battle, but I  _will_  find out, and then we will _find her_ and bring her  _home_.”


	4. Skyhold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leona finds herself stuck and blind once more.

**Skyhold**

_Papa,_  
  
Please tell me that you’re alright.   
  
I can’t see anything, not at all. I only know that it’s rather loud here, and a lot of those vyrkul and a lot of the ones from Broken Shore are here.  
  
I also know that we’re in the sky somewhere.  
  
I don’t know what they did to make the General’s magic not work anymore, but I can’t use your eye. I’ve been trying, so that I could let you see it here.  
  
I woke up here, and they told me that I was not allowed to go down to Azeroth. The one in charge, Odyn knew that I was a dragon and knew what Flight I was.  
  
It’s for my own safety. They don’t want me falling deeper into the corruption.  
I hate it.  
  
They let me keep the medallion that you and Mama gave me, but I can’t find my swords anywhere. I don’t know if they burned up in that last fight, the one where I was injured so badly, or if I somehow dropped them, or if they took them.  
  
I did manage to find some paper and ink, and I’m using the raised runes, partly because I have to, and partly because I know no one else here can read it (though I’m doubting that some people here can read). Pixel somehow found me, so I’m going to ask her to take it to you, since I don’t think there’s anything that can trap her.  
  
Meanwhile, I’m going to try and escape. Corruption or not, I have to help find those Pillars, and besides, I want to go home with you and Mama, and Asca and Haidee, and Serene and Aura.  
  
They send people out on missions, I’m going to work hard and maybe they’ll think that they have stopped it, so I can get out. Once I figure out exactly where this is, I’ll let you know.  
  
I’m going to keep my eye open too. That might have been a lot of energy that the Mists used to get me out of danger on the Shore, so I’m hoping that the General’s magic has to rest.   
  
I love you. And I’ll get home somehow.  
Leona Tina Oathblood  


* * *

“Little Warrior, you work too hard in this place of rest.”  
  
Leona paused at the voice, turning her head towards the old vrykul that walked with a cane towards her, “How did you get up here? I didn’t think they let anyone but…”

“I am a runecaster, and advisor to the Warriors here that only think of battle and not of strategy,” he said, “My name is Havi. Little Warrior, why are you unhappy to have joined Father Odyn’s greatest warriors? As young as you are, this is a great honor! Black Dragon or not, you have been spoken for by some of our most stalwart companions here. You fought on that Shore like a hurricane they said, never once relying on that dragon form, instead you were this far more fragile being.”  
  
Leona smiled sadly, “I’m a  _very_  small dragon, I doubt that would be impressive at all,” she turned back to her practice, “And… I’m working hard because I’m going to be somehow getting back to Papa, and he said that I had to do my exercises everyday to keep the muscle memory up.”  
  
“It is hard to sword fight with no swords.”  
  
She chewed her bottom lip at the words, “Papa promised to get me my own when I was big enough, and I… I dropped the ones he gave me,” she blushed as she said those words, “Right before I came here. I don’t know where they are.”  
  
“Then you need something until you see him again! Something to practice with, correct?” Havi laughed, “And the heavier the better, those practice swords are to build strength and finesse, am I correct?”  
  
She nodded, the blush fading, “But… I can’t leave… Odyn said that I had to stay here so the corruption wouldn’t get me…”  
  
He winked, though she couldn’t see it, “I won’t tell if you won’t. I know just the place to get you some new practice swords, and I’ll take you there quickly, without use of the val'kyr. Odyn won’t even know you were gone.”  
  
Something about this seemed  _off_ … but if she could get down there, then maybe her eye would work again…  
  
Besides, what else was she to do? Stay up here and punch the dummies until Papa came? This way at least she could get a smell for where she was, maybe get another message out… Pixel hadn’t returned yet after all.  
  
And not this time, but if she kept getting sent to the surface, maybe at some point she could make a run for it.  
  
“Al…alright,” she said, not betraying any of her thoughts to this strange runecaster.

* * *

_General,_  
  
_I hope that you are faring better than we are at this moment._  
  
_Varotin and I have finally returned from Broken Shore and where we were after. Sadly your doll was shattered and I am now relying on my own power to repair it._  
  
_Do not worry, I am not going back to Silvermoon, I know the Illidari are there, Levi told me as much._  
  
_Besides, there’s a more pressing matter._  
  
_Leona was taken from us. I do not know why she was in the counterattack on Broken Shore, I have only learned since returning that there was one, and putting together pieces that were left for me, I can only deduce that she joined it in disguise (Gina Crimsonwing) to look for Varotin and myself._  
  
_I wonder if you already received the reports on that battle. It was one that had no survivors excepting for two warriors, one of Horde, and one of Alliance… and neither one of them Leona._  
  
_Yet, I know that she lives. Varotin used that link you gave them to pull her out of the danger._  
  
_She was taken from his arms by two Val'kyr, though not the sort you see in Northrend, these were more golden._  
  
_I’ve sent some spies already to see what information I can find, and what little I have tells me to go towards Stormheim in the Broken Isles, that there are vrykul there that can give me answers._  
  
_Sadly, the only ticket there seems to be on board the Warchief’s fleet._  
  
_We will find our daughter, not because you trusted your ward to us, but because we wish to return home, and there is no home without her. Leona is far more important than keeping our noses clear of this foolish conflict, and far more important than any research mission you need me for._  
  
_Serene is in contact with me through the new bloodstone I made. If you need me or Varotin, please go through her._  
  
_Otherwise, I will inform you with my progress when we land in Stormheim. Varotin is still sleeping, and I thank you for having your name carry enough weight that we managed a semi-private cabin on this voyage._  
  
_I am still your servant. But this is something far more important. I realized that when I picked up her practice swords that were dropped when she was taken, that I may never put you first again._  
  
_I’m sorry,_  
 _Mira_


	5. Their Trials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varotin and Mira start looking for Leona in Stormheim.

**Their Trials**

_Haidee,_

_Sorry it’s been so long since I last wrote, Pixel took a long time coming back._   
_There’s so much to tell you!_

_I’m trapped here in Skyhold, which is a really big… and I mean BIG hall, I actually have a hard time navigating because there are so many echoes._

_There’s a really rowdy crowd here, all the best warriors of history apparently, and they do nothing but fight and drink and fight some more all day. Every now and then a few will sit and tell stories, and I like listening to those._   
  
_But mostly it’s like the inside of one of the nastier taverns. Luckily it doesn’t smell quite as bad._   
  
_I thought I might get the chance to escape doing missions for these guys, but they don’t send me out at all, it’s more like I dream I’m down there… it’s really weird, I’m there, but not there, and it makes my head hurt by thinking about it._   
  
_But since I’m a Black and susceptible to corruption, they’re keeping me here for my own protection. The guy in charge, Odyn, claimed me as one of his treasures._   
  
_See if you can sneak some of my adventure books in Pixel’s bags, it’s unbelievably boring up here._   
  
_The GOOD news is that there’s this old runecaster (kinda like a mage, but he works with these neat stone things that can tell the future. I think Mr. Acorah had some), Havi, that said he can help me. There are these Ancient Trials, and since Papa and Mama were in Stormheim looking for me in the first place, they can be approached._

_The challenger who passes them can take the Treasure from the Halls of Valor, and he says that means they can get me after passing them!_

_I can even help, though it’s more of that there but here at the same time thing, but I have the perfect disguise, since it worked so well on Broken Shore._   
  
_Take care of yourself! I know my cover’s blown, so I hope you didn’t get into too much trouble for helping me with Miss Raine._

_And send Pixel back right away with your reply, all the people here are weird adults and I need someone to talk too. I’m really lonely even with the strange dreaming of doing stuff._   
  
_Love,_   
_Leona_

* * *

 

“That worries me,” Mira muttered, glancing back at the Forsaken post as she and Varotin rode deeper into the mountains, then she sighed, turning her attention forward, “Not much we can do about it at the moment.”

Varotin nodded and paused, rubbing his blind eye, “She’s… sort of back…” he frowned, “I can’t get a clear picture, it’s cloudy for some reason but…”  
  
“It’s better than nothing!” Mira exclaimed, “Can you tell where?”  
  
“These mountains…” he chuckled, “I just got some directions, up this path and deeper into Stormheim. I’ll tell you when to turn off.”  
  
She nodded and snapped at the reins, and he held on to her as the fiery horse raced along the path.  
  
They came up to a camp where an elderly vyrkul was tending to a pot, and a small elf was sitting, wearing dark clothing and a helm just like Varotin’s, across her back were two very large swords that Mira wondered briefly how she was able to lift…  
  
Then again, Leona  _was_  rather strong for her size.  
  
Varotin was already off the horse and about to pick up the girl for a hug when she held up a hand, “The whelpling you’re looking for is still trapped in Skyhold,” she said quickly, “My name is Gina Crimsonwing, Havi here is offering my assistance to help you retrieve her.”  
  
 _Disquise?_  Mira frowned and looked more closely at her,  _She’s blind as well, but…_

Her eyes widened, Leona really was in another place, this was a projection, a solid one, and she looked at Havi with narrowed eyes.  
  
Varotin stopped and frowned, “I’m  _never_  going to remember that…” he sighed, then grinned, “Not unless you’re willing to fight me!”  
  
The girl nodded, and as they stepped away to show each other their strength, Mira stepped to Havi, “Exactly  _what_ is your plan then?”  
  
“She spoke highly of her father, he’ll just have to prove her right,” he said laughing, “Don’t be so suspicious, the Ancient Trials are a long standing test of valor and strength. Only the most worthy will be able to take the treasure you seek from Odyn’s Hall!”


	6. Cheated!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varotin and Mira are passing the Trials with ease until...

**Cheated!**

“He’s passing it!” Leona said as she covered her blind eye and stared into the orb Havi was holding, Mira on the other end of it waiting on Varotin’s battle, “Papa just has to defeat that one runecaster, he’s great at breaking spells!”  
  
It happened in an instant. Afterwards, Leona couldn’t say quite what did go wrong, except for the valkyra and Varotin were suddenly unable to move, and the runecaster that was defeated… wasn’t. Leona couldn’t even say who was screaming.  
  
Mira and Leona watched as both Ashildir and Varotin were dragged down to Helheim, Mira running forward to attempt to stop it.  
  
Leona was running towards the valkyra that guarded the way to the surface.  
Arms grabbed her, and she struggled against Finna.  
  
“Little One, Odyn has given orders!”  
  
“Both of them are trapped! Mama and I can save them, but we have to go in there, and I  _won’t_  let her go alone,” Leona turned herself to look up at the shieldmaiden, “I don’t  _care_  if I get corrupted, what good is keeping me safe if the ones I love…  _it’s cowardly hiding up here!_ ”  
  
“The champion has passed his trials, though he is lost. Send her down,” both Finna and Leona looked to the booming voice, “After all, he has won his prize.”  
  
“As you wish Father Odyn,” Finna frowned as she put the girl down, then looked to her, “Little Warrior, Helheim is not so easily…”  
  
“Don’t doubt Mama, she can find a way into anything, and Papa taught me everything he knows, I’ll get him and Ashildir out, I promise!” she ran towards Aerylia, “I’ll come back to visit, but Papa promised me camping!”  
  
“Little Warrior, if you ever have a brother or sons, be sure to teach them everything  _you_  know!” Finna laughed, “You fight better than a shieldmaiden, you are a whirlwind in battle. And I am glad to have met you. Now go, prove your own worth to the Valajar!”  
  
Leona nodded and jumped down to Stormheim.

* * *

Varotin had broken his promise to her.  
  
He had gotten himself  _lost_  again, and red flames surrounded Mira’s hands as she ran to the Runecaster, too late to save Varo, but not to late to kill this one that took him and char his remains so that he would never rise again.  
  
And perhaps steal his soul and char that as well… Mira felt particularly vindictive.  
  
Now then. To examine that spell he had cast and transport herself there. She took out her verdant sphere, examining it to see what it had captured in witnessing the battle.  
  
A earthquake made her fall to her bottom and the sphere shattered, and she frowned, standing up and whirling to see what dared…  
  
“Leona!” she whispered, hands going to her mouth as she ran to hug the girl, “Havi said that you were not allowed… you’re not a projection…”  
  
“Mama, we don’t have much time!” Leona shouted, as she grabbed Mira’s hand and ran down the stairs, “We have to save Papa!”  
  
“You don’t have your swords!” Mira said, “Wait!” she reached into her messenger bag, opened the pouch that she had enchanted long ago and pulled out the battle scarred practice blades, “I picked them up when you were taken, here!”  
  
Leona hugged the swords as she took them, tears shining on her cheeks, “Thank you…” she whispered, then paused as her foot hit something, “Papa’s helm…” she said looking down and picking it up, “It fell off him!”  
  
Mira took a calming breath, then pointed at Leona’s good eye, “It is leading us to him,” she pointed down, following the trail of jade mist, to the stairs that descended into pure darkness, “There is time for you to go back to Raine’s farm…”  
  
She shook her head as she put the helm on, “None of us are getting lost anymore Mama, we’re staying together. Besides, Papa promised a camping trip in Highmountain after this!”  
  
Mira nodded, her fists clenching over her flames, now a calm blue and white, “Well then… Let’s show the denizens of Helheim what happens when you take our precious person from us. And then let’s tell Varotin that he can never break his promise to us again. We simply  _won’t let him_.”


	7. Attacking Helheim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leona and Mira go after Varotin.

**Attacking Helheim**

Leona was staying with Ashildr as Mira ascended the altar to talk to Helya.  
The goddess was formidable, but she stood straight and placed a hand on her hip before yelling out to her.  
  
“Insolent worm! You will kneel!”  
  
She felt the compulsion and brushed it off, her eyes glaring at the goddess, “ _You_ will return  _my_  property,” she said quietly, putting a push of power behind her words.  
  
Helya’s shock quickly wore off, and she narrowed her eyes at Mira, who met the gaze without flinching, “And what property are you speaking of.”  
  
“The soul of Varotin Oathblood. It belongs to  _me_  and has for some time. If you do not return it, I warn you that he will be taken back by force.”  
  
“The Legion breaks their…”  
  
“The Legion has nothing to do with this,  _I_  came, not them,” Mira interrupted, “Though I must warn you, they are not one for keeping promises. I’d be wary of any deals with them,” she smirked, “ _I_ however can give my word that once I have retrieved his soul, I and mine will leave your realm. The sooner you give it back, the less  _damage_  we will do.”  
  
“And if I refuse?”  
  
“Let’s see who can raise the most hell then.”  
  
Helya regarded her for a long moment and Mira stood there with her hand on her hip and glowing purple flames at her fingertips.  
  
“Fine. If you can find it, you can take it, but I demand satisfaction, I will have this soul tested against my champion. We’ll see who is worth more.”  
  
Mira smirked, “You will be sorely disappointed at the outcome. We will leave after devastating this champion of yours.”  
  
“Don’t think it so easy wretch! That soul has been torn asunder! You’ll never…”  
  
Mira snapped her fingers and the altar in front of her burst into flames, causing Helya to shriek, “As I promised, the longer it takes, the more damage done to your realm. Why is it that no one listens?”   
  
She turned her back on the smoldering ashes and descended the steps to where Leona and Ashildr were waiting.  
  
“Is Papa…?”  
  
“Apparently we have to find the different parts of his soul,” Mira glared at the valkyra, “How many pieces would there be?”  
  
“Three, otherwise it would have been destroyed, and…” she frowned, “We need one of their lanterns to find them. The connection they have through her eye does not work down here to lead us.”  
  
“Well, then, where might we find one?” the blood mage turned to Leona, “After we get Varotin, we have a monster to face, be ready.”  
  
“I will be Mama,” Leona glanced to Ashildr, “What about you?”  
  
She nodded, “I only ask that you free any of my shield maidens that you find, then we can aid you.”  
  
Mira frowned, then sighed, “It’ll be more disruptive, and as difficult as she’s being, then I don’t see why not. It could even help us in the long run. Come on Leona, let’s get that lantern first, and then go after your father.”  
  
“Don’t be too hard on him Mama,” Leona said cheerfully as she followed her, “He’s gonna be sad that we had an adventure without him.”

* * *

Mira winced as the servants of Helya sent the gale winds at her and Leona, barring their approach towards one of the parts of Varotin’s soul.  
  
“If I use my flames, they’d just fall back on us,” she hissed, “Leona, are you wearing the weighted armor today?”  
  
"Like always Mama,” she held up an arm to shield her face, “The problem is that thing’s armored too, I can hear it when he moves… my swords are gonna shatter, they are practice ones after all,” she sighed, “But I’ll at least take him out. Papa said it was nearly time for us to go to a blacksmith anyways.”  
  
“I’ll collect the pieces of them,” Mira smiled, then blinked, “Wait, how did you use them at Broken Shore?”  
  
“Oh, demons aren’t pretty good on protecting their kneecaps or their stomachs for some reason. I barely used the edge at all,” Leona drew her swords and stomped forward, bracing herself against the gale, then ran and jumped, coming down on the kvaldir with her full might.  
  
It worked and once the winds stopped, Mira sent her flames to obliterate the caster’s partner before he could counter-attack Leona.  
  
“We did it! We got to the first part!” the girl cheered, then sighed, touching the hilts of her swords, “Completely broken. Papa did say they weren’t supposed to last.”  
  
Mira bent down and picked up two splinters of wood, taking the shattered swords from Leona and putting them into her messenger bag, “We’ll get you to the blacksmith right after this,” she promised, then held up the soul lantern, “This way. Hopefully we don’t have any other surprises.”  
  
Leona nodded and followed her as they followed the tunnel into a larger cave.  
“Will all his pieces of soul be like this?”  
  
“I think so,” Mira frowned, “They seem to lack imagination down here… though I had wondered where those creatures came from, pure nightmare it seems.”  
Leona swallowed, and turned towards the mist creature that was stomping around, “Then it’s a good thing I can’t see, right?” she said as she ran forward again, throwing her full weight into the thing as it splashed into rotten seaweed and salt water.  
  
The blood mage frowned as she followed her, then looked to the cage where several wisps of souls were hovering around, “Which one is Varotin…”  
  
“We should free them all,” the small warrior was holding her hands to her ears, “They’re not supposed to be here. Some of them are in lots of pain.”  
  
Mira looked at her and then back to the cage, then touched her finger to the lock, melting it as the door swung open, “She should have given me what I asked for in the first place,” she said as she watched them all float out, narrowing her eyes as she searched for Varotin’s piece.  
  
“There he is Mama!” Leona called as she reached out and grabbed one, grinning as she hugged it, “I’m sure of it, listen!”  
  
She strained, but shook her head, then chewed her bottom lip, “Leona, I can’t hear anything.”  
  
“Really…?” the girl held the wisp up to her face and lifted up the bandage from her good eye, “Shoot. Still can’t…” she gasped as the wisp flew into her eye, “Papa!”  
  
Mira started forward, then laughed as Leona’s eye started to glow… faintly but it was there at least, “Of course, it’s his eye, so his soul would be attracted to that…”  
  
“No, he says it’s so I can see until he gets it back,” Leona said twitching her ear, “Not working by the way Papa… well I don’t know! Maybe we DO have to have the connection up again. And we’re rescuing you, that’s what we’re doing here! Mama and I aren’t letting you stay in Helheim after all,” she giggled as a blush ran across her cheek, “Papa said he loved you Mama!”  
  
“Not now Varotin, we have two more parts of your soul to get and Leona’s without a weapon now, which makes things a tad more…”  
  
“He knows where some neat ones are!” Leona said happily, “He saw them when they were bringing him in… it’s on the way to the next part… wait, Papa, do you know where the rest of you is? And how are we getting you back into yourself? I didn’t see any bodies down here.”  
  
She tilted her head, “Mama, he said you have that figured out.”  
  
MIra sighed, “Not yet I don’t…” she started, then smiled, “But I promise you both, I will. We still have to fight after this.”  
  


* * *

“These must be the swords that Varotin was speaking of,” Mira said as she stepped to the altar, “There are runes,” she bent down, “Leona come here.”  
  
The small red-head stood on her tip-toes to touch them, “They’re not like mine, but the stones tell me they belonged to a girl like me once,” she said quietly as Mira stood up, “Oh! Mama, do they really look like dragons? They said that she was a rider for the Thorignir and her father was really proud of her and commissioned them from Odyn’s own smith after…” she grinned, “She passed all the tests too, they said she wasn’t a normal shield-maiden and instead wanted to fight alongside the men of her village, and would have been a great hero if…” her voice trailed off as she tilted her head, “Oh… Helya got jealous of her… because of her father?”   
  
Mira frowned, “Because he loved her… and that one doesn’t like being reminded of how her own father treated her,” she crossed her arms, “I’m guessing. It does seem that transcending the roles is also a crime. And yes, they do look like dragons, red ones… though of the storm type, and they appear to breath fire. That itself is interesting, because the fire appears more of the Black flight.”  
  
Leona stood, touching the swords, “Really…?”  
  
The blood mage smiled at her, “Take them, I’ll look for the fragment of Might,” her eyes scanned the cavern, “I think Helya may have something interesting going on. Did you notice that those souls trapped with Varotin dissipated rather quickly?”  
  
The warrior chewed her bottom lip, not moving to take the weapons, “They were afraid of him too Mama,” she said quietly, “I… I think that maybe they were people he fought in battle and killed,” she touched her cheek below her still-blind right eye, “Papa seems shaken up by it too, he hasn’t said much.”  
  
“It’s only a fragment of him, he’ll be fine once we get the other…” Mira’s voice trailed off, “Leona, what stone is in the center of this room?”   
  
The girl turned, her ears twitching, “There’s no stone in the center of the room, it stops…” she swallowed, “Mama, what do you see?”  
  
“A statue, a large one, reaching to the ceiling. It’s not stone then,” she stepped forward, “It’s crimson, I should have known based on the color,” she touched it gingerly then smirked, “Hardened blood. I’ll love to know how she does that.”  
  
“Is Papa in there?”  
  
“Holding up the support of the cave,” Mira placed a hand on her hip, “Leona get the weapons and get clear of the entrance, I’ll get him out.”  
  
The girl nodded quietly, and turned back to the altar, clapping her hands and bowing her head in reverence as Kit once taught her before reaching to take them.  
  
It seemed as though someone was handing them to her and she paused, tilting her head at an unheard voice, then slowly smiled, “I’ll take care of them, promise,” she whispered, then turned back towards Mira, “Mama, I got them!”  
  
“Run then. I’ll give you until the count of ten.”  
  
Leona swallowed, then ran towards the entrance, ignoring the heat gathering behind her as she made her way back up the curving cave path to the entrance, stepping out into Helheim proper as she ducked to the side of the cavern.  
  
She covered her ears as the stones screamed and heat exploded from the cave mouth, and then all was still.  
  
Almost… she grabbed a wisp of a soul that was flying past her, hugging it then blinked as it went into her eye to join the first part.  
  
“That’s two then,” Mira said as she stepped beside her, smoke wisping off of her “The third will be the most heavily guarded.”

Leona slowly stood, “Why…”

“I’m assuming she was using his Might to hold up the cave, the first part we got was Valor, trapped with the souls of those he defeated in battle,” Mira patted her shoulder, “Now we just have Will.”  
  
She chewed the inside of her cheek, “Papa’s Will won’t be beaten. He’s…”  
  
“Going to be tortured for resisting, just a question of how,” the blood mage sighed, “We’ll have a battle ahead of us, and not much chance of rest, the longer we take finding him, the more harm that can be done.”  
  
Leona put the swords on her back, “That’s fine Mama, we’ll just pay back all that harm when we get there. Then all we have to do is get back to Ashildr and fight whatever Helya’s champion is,” she grinned, “Then I’m gonna get Asca and go camping with Papa. He promised!”


	8. Razing Hel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira and Leona find Varotin! Now to get out of Helheim...

**Raising Hel**

Mira and Leona cautiously peered down the cavern.  
  
“It’s too quiet,” both said flatly, and sighed, both walking down the pathway, both ready for anything.  
  
Nothing happened, and they entered the entrance with no incident to find it near empty.  
  
“Something is seriously wrong here,” Mira frowned, looking around as Leona stepped forward, rubbing her eye, “Where’s the trap?”  
  
Leona yelped as both she and Mira were grabbed from behind, “Where did they come from…” she started as her eye started to glow, “Papa! We found you!”  
  
Varotin grinned from where he was being held by the same thing, seemingly the cavern walls themselves, “That’s my girl! Though I kinda wish you left earlier, this one’s tricky.”  
  
Mira growled as she started to glow red then white, flames erupting around her that had no effect on the stone.  
  
“Fools, only one can leave,” mists collected in the cavern and a runecaster stepped forward, “I arranged this especially for the outsiders that dared to take our tests! Helya will have all your souls!”  
  
Mira glanced at Varotin, then turned her attention to the runecaster, “You’re the one that dared to take him from…” she yelped as the stone squeezed her.  
  
“Helya has a special accommodation for you once her champion defeats you,” the runecaster snarled, “You’ll regret…”  
  
“Hey hey, no need for all of this,” Varotin said, “You’ve got us right where you want us, it’s obvious that neither she nor I are getting out of here.”  
  
That earned him a glare from the blood mage, but then she smiled, “Well, when presented with the choice, I agree. It has to be Leona after all that gets set free.”  
  
The runecaster laughed, turning to Leona’s prison, “Then she will be the first to di…” his voice trailed off at seeing it empty, “Wha…”   
  
He whirled at the sound of crumbling stone behind him, the stones holding Mira and Varotin breaking down from them, “My prison is inescapable, how did you…” a sword tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to look down at the small redhead.  
  
“Next time don’t trap a Black Dragon with  _earth_ ,” she said, “I’d start running if I were you. Mama’s already furious enough at Papa.”  
  
He growled, holding his hands up to cast, “Helya take you all…” he whimpered as flames burst through him, and Leona sighed, kicking at the pile of ash.  
  
“You did tell him to run,” Varotin said as he squatted in front of her, “Pretty sporting of you to give him a chance like that.”  
  
She smiled, hugging him tightly, “Papa, don’t  _ever_  leave us like that.”  
  
“Hey!  _Not_  my fault,” he grinned, ruffling her hair, “That was pretty cool, you’re getting good with the stones.”  
  
“Well they don’t like being used to trap people, the stones down here are really nice, or at least they like me I guess,” she blushed, “I guess they’re mad at Helya since the mists kinda erode at them. They get hurt.”  
  
“Bad news,” both looked at Mira who was staring at the exit to the cavern, “The curse he was talking about is still in effect, only one person can leave here.”  
  
She glanced at Varotin and he nodded, standing as he picked up Leona.  
  
“Just a moment! PAPA!” she slipped out of his grasp, “No! You told me that there’s always a way to save EVERYONE.”  
  
Mira glared at him and he winced, “But Leona…”  
  
“Mama give me a chance,  _please_ … You stay,” she went to pull at the blood mage, and looked around the cavern, “Here. Papa, things are about to fall, so watch out,” she covered her good eye with her bandages and put her hands to her ears, “It’s stone, right? So it might take me a moment, but if I hit it in the right spot, it’ll work just like those hands did.”  
  
“Leona,” Mira started, then blinked as Varotin put his hand on her shoulder, and she sighed, “The curse may not just be on the exit, he may have had some semblance of foresight.”  
  
The girl grinned, “I doubt it, he was  _stupid_  enough to take Papa in the first place. Now, watch out,” she walked to the center of the room, “I’m gonna run and hit it and the place is gonna crumble.”  
  
“Make sure to hit it head on!” Varotin said, “I’ll make sure nothing hits us!”  
  
She gave him a thumbs up, then started running, rearing back and punching the wall as hard as she could.  
  
Mira yelped as a crack appeared suddenly and the entire cave fell in, blinking as the dust cleared and they were outside again, “Leona!”  
  
Varotin was already moving the stone, picking up the coughing red-head and lifting her in the air, “You saved everyone!” he grinned, “Great job!”  
  
“I’m  _not_  an evil dragon,” she giggled, “I… I just used Black things for good, so that makes  _me_  good, right Papa?”  
  
“Hell  _no_  you’re not evil, you’re the best!” he tossed her up and caught her, “Cause  _no way_  is my daughter anything but the  _greatest_!”  
  
Mira smiled, “We’re not out of Helheim yet,” she reminded the two, “Let’s meet back with Ashildir, we still have Helya’s champion to deal with.”  
  
“Oh yeah…” Leona said as Varotin put her down, “This way Papa.”  
  
“Wait, is Mira really mad at me?”  
  
“Yes,” both answered him.  
  
“You’ll get your punishment later,” Mira said walking to his other side, “If I did it now Leona would just accuse me of being a weird adult.”  
  
“So long as you’re not making him eat your cooking,” Leona sighed.

* * *

  
“I’m glad you returned safely,” Ashildir said as the three walked up to where she and her shield maidens were waiting, “Helya has sent out her champion.”  
  
“Oh my he’s rather…” Mira started, then smirked, “Well, the bigger they are, the harder they’ll fall, right Varotin?” she turned and blinked, “Varo?”  
  
He was looking at the Valkyra and walked around them, “Hey… do you guys poop?”  
  
Mira covered her face with her hand.  
  
“Papa,” Leona started, then tilted her head, “Actually… now  _I_  want to know.”  
  
Both yelped when Mira grabbed their ears and started to pull them to the battlefield, “You can ask later, I’d rather get out of this Light-forsaken realm  _before_  dinner, thank you very much.”  
  
“Champion, will you require our assistance?” Ashildr called, “Also, we’re not allowed to partake of the feast of heroes, so we have never had the opportunity to find out!”  
  
“We can get a helluva hangover though!” one shield-maiden added under her breath, “Remember that time we were invited to that drinking contest?” Another sighed and nodded in agreement.  
  
“That’s just not  _fair_!” Varotin called back, “And no, we’re good!” he grinned at Mira, “I told you it wasn’t insulting to ask…”  
  
She put a hand up, “Darling,  _one_  thing at a time,” she gestured towards Helya’s champion, a monstrosity of different parts of… seemingly anything that Helya drug up out of the sea floor, “Well, she did want to test your strength. Quite frankly, I think if you pull out the right stitch the whole thing will fall apart.”  
All three tilted their heads as they looked at the thing.  
  
“Wants to test my strength huh?” Varotin grinned, “Hey Leona, think you can take it?”  
  
She nodded, “Mama, which thread do I pull?”  
  
Mira stared at both in wonderment, then sighed and smiled, “The one on the left shoulder, take that out and the whole thing will collapse.”  
  
“Go ahead and take your armor off, you’ll need speed more than protection,” Varotin ruffled her hair, “But you won’t have any problems,” he lowered his voice, “Watch out for when he starts to swing his club.”  
  
She nodded and started to take off her gloves and boots, letting each drop with a loud thunk.  
  
“The usurpers have dared to show to take this challenge!” Helya cried out, “Let’s see how this soul’s strength matches against my Champion!”  
  
Mira stepped forward, “His strength will defeat your Champion and then we will take our leave of your realm.”  
  
“Papa, isn’t this _cheating_?” Leona whispered.  
  
He kissed her forehead, “Not at all, they said my _strength_ , and that’s you. That’s how you got me out of here in the first place.”  
  
“But…”  
  
He grinned, “Watch out for the club and try for that left shoulder,” he helped her take the breast plate and greaves off, and straightened out her undershirt, pulling it down over her leggings, “Besides, notice something?”  
  
She tilted her head in confusion, then gasped, “The weights…”  
  
“We’ll still keep them in for practice sessions, but I’m going to get you some real armor now,” he winked, “First time I fought without them made all the difference in the world. You _got_  this.”  
  
He stood, “Alright, I’m going to defeat this thing, with my strength,” he put his hands behind his head, “Leona, ready?”  
  
“MY CHAMPION WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY A…”  
  
Helya’s voice trailed off as the thing hit the ground, knocked down by Leona’s opening strike.  
  
The monster retaliated, and she was knocked back, bracing herself with her swords to slow down, then launched herself back into the fray.  
  
“Is this really a good idea?” Mira whispered, chewing her thumbnail.  
  
Varotin didn’t answer, instead watching the fight with a smile.  
  
“I mean, I knew you couldn’t fight right now… but,” flames appeared on her hand, and he took it, quietly shaking his head, “Varo…”  
  
“She’s got this.”  
  
The fight lasted for a few more minutes, as Leona worked her way up to the left shoulder of the abomination.  
  
There was an audible snip and then a splash.  
  
“Good eye,” he whispered.  
  
“Shoddy craftsmanship,” Mira breathed a sigh of relief, “If Theravir and I made something like that, it would not be so  _easily_  defeated.”  
  
Leona stood on the battlefield, her good eye staring at the remains of the monstrosity, “I… I won…?” she grinned, “Papa! I did it!”  
  
He walked over to her, “There wasn’t any doubt you could,” he grinned, “Course this means we have to up our training regiment.”  
  
She took his hand, “After our camping trip, ‘kay?”  
  


* * *

 

“Keep your bargain Helya.”  
  
Mira stood staring the titan down with crossed arms, with Leona and Varotin standing a bit behind her.  
  
“You cheated!” Helya screeched, “The contract… NO!” she screamed as they started to ascend, her claws reaching to grab them.  
  
“It seems that they did not and even  _you_  are bound by your word,” Ashildr said, “His strength is in his family, and in that  _all three_  are Champions of the Valajar.”  
  
There was a flash of light, and then they were back in Stormheim, at the village where Havi was waiting.  
  
“W… we did it!” Leona cried, then hugged Mira, “We’re back! The… I can smell trees! And,” she crinkled her nose, “Geeze, that was the good thing about Skyhold, you didn’t smell the other warriors,” she sniffed her arm, “Oh crap, that’s me.”  
  
The blood mage blinked, and then looked over at Varotin, who was already talking with some of the vrykul, “I… suppose that it’s been a while since we were here… but that’s strange, by my count we’ve only been in the afterlife for a few hours.”  
  
“It’s been nearly a month,” Ashildr said quietly and Mira frowned, narrowing her eyes, “Time passes far more slowly in Helheim… otherwise those corpses would be long gone.”  
  
“W…we’re lucky that it didn’t pass even  _more_  slowly,” Leona chewed her bottom lip, “What has happened since we were gone?”  
  
“Good question,” Mira said, “First things first, you haven’t had a bath before Broken Shore apparently…” she crossed her arms, “Then we need to find out if anything has happened. And…”

“First we have to rescue that storm dragon,” Varotin said as he walked over to them, “He’s in trouble.”  
  
“Mr. Vethnir, but you already stopped…” Leona frowned, “We just stopped one attempt. There are other Felskorn here. And that God-King guy seems like he doesn’t lose well. We don’t have time for a ba…”   
  
Both her and Varotin were drenched by a sudden deluge, and Mira flicked her wrist as she summoned the verdant sphere that caused it back to her,  and waved her hand as a gust of hot air dried them off, “Proper baths when we get back to Dalaran after all of this,” she said, “You both need to buy new camping supplies after all.”  
  
“Maybe we’ll find one of the pillars too!” Leona said happily, “Wait until I tell Haidee about everything,” she grabbed Varotin’s hand, “Come on Papa, Mr. Vethnir’s one of the dragons that’s been really nice to me!”  
  
The blood mage sighed as the two skipped off, going into certain danger with a rather carefree attitude.  
  
But…  
  
“I suppose the fact that we’re together is giving them a new confidence,” she smiled, “After all, we  _are_  a family.”   
  
She reached into her pocket and took out another verdant sphere, “Cero, we have returned to the Land of the Living. Please reach back out to me at your earliest convenience, there are some things we need to discuss.”  
  
Flicking her wrist, it vanished, and she raced after Varotin and Leona to make sure they didn’t get into too much trouble.

Breaking into Helheim won’t be so easy the next time after all.


	9. Back Together. For Now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Oathblood-Ashsongs are back from Helheim. Now what?

**Back Together. For Now.**

_Haidee,_

_I’m SO SORRY I haven’t been writing. I was in Helheim for a month apparently._  
  
I managed to bring you a really neat rock from there.   
  
But I’m out of Skyhold (though I can visit anytime), and Papa and I are shopping to go camping in a few days. He even took me to the blacksmith and measured me for some new armor. We’re going to Highmountain because it has a lot of neat wildlife and he wants to wrestle a bear. I want to go exploring some of the caves I heard were there, we got a map from one of the warbraves that came to Dalaran looking for help.  
  
Papa and I are going to see what we can do, but don’t tell Mama, she seems stressed out over something Serene did, and she already had a big adventure with Papa, and I want him all to myself for a little bit.  
  
Which is really nasty of me, since I did have fun with her breaking Papa out of Helheim, but, he’s been promising this camping trip for ages, and he promised to show me some new sword techniques.  
  
I can’t wait to talk to you again, I’ve got a new recipe for honey cakes from the vrykul that I’ll make for you when we get together again.  
  
Mama really pissed off Helya, it was impressive, I don’t think I could have stood up to a god like that. And then when we got back, we rescued Mr. Vethnir and got into another big fight against this guy that calls himself a God-King (he’s kinda weak though…), and then we ran into the Forsaken regiment there.  
  
I don’t know what happened after, cause Mama didn’t let me go with her and Papa to the Temple, but apparently there was a big fight I missed and a lantern got broken, and now the Warchief’s really angry. Even more since the Worgen got the credit for returning the Aegis, but that’s one pillar down, right?   
  
Apparently the Tears of Elune were already recovered by a bunch of druids, so only three to go!  


__  
I hope Mr. Magni was right. He’s really nice, even if he did give me the feeling he knew what I am. And his brother was funny. Apparently he knows Ms. Raine for some help she gave him a long time ago.  
  
But if I can help recover all the Pillars, that’d prove I’m not going to be evil, cause I’d have helped saved the world, right? And corrupted Blacks don’t do that, they kind of tear the world apart and eat people and complain really loudly.

_Anyways, I’m going to find you something neat in Highmountain, and maybe get a new sweet recipe. There’s a bunch of Tauren tribes there, so I bet it’s really good._

_Love you lots!  
Leona_

* * *

“So that’s that,” Serene said as she looked at the shield in the chambers Khadgar had set aside for it, “And you didn’t think to take credit for it? Right now it’s being spread that a bunch of worgen brought the Aegis here.”  
  
Mira shrugged, “Leona just wanted to make sure it was safe, and Varotin doesn’t care. Besides, I doubt that it matters who brings it, just that they’re together,” she frowns, “Something about this bothers me. These pillars were separated for a reason.”  
  
Her student sighed, “I highly doubt the dwarf king would lie, that one is well known for his honesty, but…” she chewed the inside of her cheek, “He could be going by false information. I’ll do some research into it.”  
  
The blood mage nodded, then reached to touch one of the flame orbs surrounding Serene, “In case some field research is called for,” she smiled gently, “I apologize for losing my temper, but…”  
  
“You didn’t want to lose your other child,” Serene chuckled softly, “I’m surprised you didn’t place the same curse on Aura… but he isn’t one to go running off on a grand adventure.”  
  
“No, he’d rather work calmly on his own,” Mira agreed, “Dalaran seems to be fitting the both of you rather well. I have some work for you both.”  
“You won’t be staying?”  
  
“Keeping Varotin and Leona cooped up in a city, even one as grand as this, is not a wise decision. We’ll go to visit Azsuna first, I heard Raine has set up…” her voice trailed off as Serene glanced down, “What?”  
  
“Er… Raine is,” Serene blushed deeply, “I was asked by Vel to freeze her. And it seems that Taldren has…”  
  
“The General’s child has been kidnapped?”  
  
“Considering that Raine has been brought back, is he still?” she flinched at Mira’s glare, “Yes.”  
  
The blood mage was quiet for a long moment, frowning as she thought, and her apprentice waited patiently for the anger to be unleashed.  
  
“We have a contact on the alliance side, Ginsera Hollis. That’s who Leona made friends with and who let the King of Gilneas know that our Warchief was doing something rather… unpleasant. We cannot afford to make allies and then sacrifice them to the wolves… or rather the undead in this case. Ashildr and Valajar owes us for that action, and it will serve the General well,” Mira turned to Serene, “You will send a contact to the Alliance, integrate her there. I rather it be yourself or a personality… Aura is not fit for such delicate work, as he does best without pressure, despite already having an Alliance persona.”  
  
Serene paled, then adjusted her glasses, “It will be difficult, I’ve never really done anything other than a Sin'dorei form.”  
  
“You are more capable than you know, which is why it is frustrating when you make silly mistakes. Is Raine at the very least where I can thaw her?”  
  
“She’s been moved…”  
  
“Ensure that Vel realizes the difficulties that she may encounter in keeping the priestess alive, and then inform her of my newest assignment to you, she may have need of a contact there as well. Meanwhile, I will contact the General and ask for all information regarding Taladren and who has taken him,” she frowned, “I will leave Leona out of this, hopefully that camping trip with Varotin will keep her occupied.”  
  
Serene nodded, “I have some information I have gathered as well, I’ll bring it to your desk and then inform you who our contact in the Alliance is. Where will I meet Ginsera?”  
  
“She’s staying in the Alliance inn in Dalaran. You won’t miss her, she’s a Gilnean Harvest Witch that is rather young and with a sweet tooth bigger than Leona’s.”  
  
Serene nodded once more and left, and Mira sighed, taking out a verdant sphere.

“Cero… I must speak with you and soon. It seems that we have missed a great deal while in Helheim.”


	10. Serene's Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serene sends one of her personalities to meet Mira's Gilnean contact.

**Serene's Mission**

Serene paced back and forth, the new assignment that Mira had given her was a difficult one, part punishment for her freezing a certain priestess, part test to see if she could actually do it.   
  
 _“We need more information from what the Explorer’s League is doing, in addition to a few other things that are Alliance only… so to speak. While we did make a contact in Stormheim, I cannot risk using them, we need a fresh face.”  
_  
“Sweet,” Serene said quietly, then glanced behind her at the personality that appeared, “You can’t use magic at all… though I think perhaps someone skilled in linguistics and ancient languages would be welcome.”  
  
“It’ll be an adventure,” the mirror-image giggled, “So what shall I disguise as? We’ve been wanting to try a human form… or I bet Aura would like us as a gnome…”  
  
“Human. We’re not asking anyone to grab something for us,” Serene sighed, “Besides, it’ll be easier to sneak in from the information I’ve gathered.”  
  
Sweet nodded, then tapped her chin, “But why the no magic, wouldn’t it make sense for a lingui…” her voice trailed off, “Oh, I suppose it would be the same signature on the ley lines. That and the General only gave us  _one_  barrette. If I don’t use magic, then they can’t trace me, and they certainly can’t figure out I’m a dragon… or part of one anyways. How about a ranger?”  
  
“A  _what_?!?”  
  
“A ranger, living off the land, firing a bow, making friends with animals! You used to want to try it!”  
  
“WHEN I WAS A WHELPLING!” Serene squeaked, then blinked, “We’re  _near-sighted_! How are we going to aim when we can’t see!”  
  
“I can ask Aura to fix the glasses so they aren’t falling off all the time,” Sweet paced with Serene, “And I can study up on herb-lore before I go… Luna did teach us a good bit of that, I bet I can just take a field guide for ones I’m not sure about.”  
  
“We’ll have to figure out how to meet…” Serene tapped herself on the forehead, “No we don’t. You’ll tell me everything without us ever having contact,” she smiled, “Even so, I’ll still miss having you around.”  
  
“We better get to a pretty open area that won’t have many people, cause I’m fairly certain we have to go dragon to be able to go to another disguise. Not that we ever actually tried it,” Sweet said, “And I’ll need a humany sounding name. I could use Celeste of course, but family…” she frowned, adjusting her glasses, “How about Valeblood?”  
  
“That’s human?”  
  
“It’s  _different_. No, the more I think on this, it’s a good plan. Who’s going to suspect a ranger of being a blue? And if I never go to Horde places, then there’s no reason to suspect me giving information to Horde people, even if Mira isn’t going to be using it for that at all… and neither is Vel,” Serene blushed and she giggled, “Besides, if Aura wants to go visit some gnome places, I can take him.”  
  
“You agreed to this a bit easily.”  
  
“I’m  _you_. And this is a sort of adventure story, so of course you’re in,” Sweet kissed her on the cheek, “Let’s go get Aura. He can poke holes in it and help us with the taking of another form.”  
  


* * *

  
“I guess we couldn’t do human,” Sweet said as she looked herself over, “We like elves too much. But Quel'dorei can be rangers too, and I guess it makes more sense for one to know ancient languages if I am old enough to have spent a good amount of time learning them.”  
  
“Even gives you an excuse to talk to me sometimes,” Serene said as she tapped her chin, “I’m apparently not good at disguises… but you didn’t explain how…”  
  
“Remembered when Leona wanted to try her hand at archery.”  
  
Serene tapped her chin, Sweet  _had_  offered to help there with Lucierin, “But that was a almost two years ago…”  
  
“Well, I haven’t been doing much since, you’ve been really good at keeping control, and even then, you and Thoughtful tend to shut me out of the less pleasant things,” Sweet put on her glasses, “These fit really well. You should ask Aura to fix…” she giggled, “But then he wouldn’t adjust them every time he sees us.”  
  
“So you’ll be going as…” Serene took out some papers and bent over the table as she wrote.  
  
“Lissi Valeblood.”  
  
Serene stared at her, “That’s Quenyan for…” she chuckled, “Well, it is elvish. Just something we found in the time-lost section of the library.”  
  
“Besides, Aura named me Sweet, I want to keep it in  _some_  way,” she smiled, “Alright, what else do you need?”  
  
“Birthday… December 21rst. No need to change that. Eyes, blue, hair, white,” she glanced over at the Personality, “Alright, now for the schooling part. Luckily the records there are easy to forge. Most were destroyed, and Luna and I were the ones that transcribed the rest.”  
  
“And since Lissi has been in the wilderness of Northrend since Arthas’s march, it doesn’t matter anyways.”  
  
Serene nodded and frowned, “Promise me that you’ll be careful. Aura is going to be worried sick.”  
  
“So would you if you can’t already tell that I’m alright because I’m still partly here,” Sweet tapped Serene’s forehead as she took her newly forged documents, “It’s fine. I’m stable, and I’m the part you rely on the least. That’s why I was made remember? To be protected while you recovered. But I don’t need that anymore.”  
  
“But I do…” Serene frowned, “We can send Thoughtful instead…”  
  
“She’ll call attention to herself. I’ll be fine,” she promised, “I will. So,” she dusted off her chain mail and grabbed her backpack and bow, “Ginsera Hollis, right? She’s Gilnean?”  
  
“Right. Go say goodbye to Aura first. He’s probably mad at us for coming up with this weird idea. He’ll never forgive you if you don’t at least hug him before going.”  
  
Sweet smiled and waved as she skipped off and Serene sighed, sitting down in the chair and staring at the doorway.  
  
“Right,” she said adjusting her glasses, “Lissi will be fine. I have more work to do, and so does she.”   
  


* * *

 

It was raining when she and Ginsera reported to the Alliance squadron encamped in the Weeping Bluffs. Serene’s instructions staying very clear in her head.

“Valeblood, you’re more a scholar than a hunter,” the elder human said as she looked over Lissi’s papers, “You and Branwen both need more protection than I can care to give.”  
  
The quel'dorei with white blonde hair shook her head, “No Sergeant, I think that you’ll find that I and Ginsera are perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves. No need for any trouble on your part, in fact, we’ll more than likely take care of anything bothering your squadron.”  
  
The red-headed girl next to her nodded, hugging her bag of herbs close to her, “We just need to look around, Explorer’s League business mostly, but the elders at the Cenarion Circle wanted me to check the wildlife around here, make sure that the corruption from Val'sharah didn’t come this far.”  
  
“Well Valeblood, Branwen, I can only hope that you’re right, as I can’t afford to give you any of my men as escort,” the Sergeant gave Lissi back her papers, “Should have known that nosy dwarf couldn’t keep his nose out of this area, but I’d thought he’d have more sense than to send a couple of school girls.”  
  
Lissi only smiled as she put her papers back in her bag, “There are several artifacts here, and us little school girls aren’t the only ones he sent. Come on Ginsera.”  
  
The Gilnean frowned as Lissi grabbed her arm and led her away from the Alliance outpost, heading back to their own camp near the entrance to one of the digsites found in Stormheim.  
  
“Sorry they treated you like that,” Ginsera said quietly, and Lissi blinked as she turned to her, then placed her hands on her hips.  
  
“Don’t you worry about them, I’m not,” she smiled, “Besides, do you blame them for being on edge with the Forsaken doing goodness knows  _what_  while the Legion’s attacking? I’m amazed they have the patience for Brann to even be excavating anything,” she knelt down to get the fire started again, “That does beg the question, how did you and Mira meet? She made it sound like you were with the Gilneans.”  
  
“I… I am,” Ginsera said quietly, “Er, rather, with the medics that our King brought. When she and her family showed up, I thought I was done for! But… she didn’t even capture me, and when the Temple was broken into, Leona told me to get the King, so I…” she blushed, “…it’s wrong helping you, but… not since Prince Liam died did I feel important, and… I was a kind of a hero for telling King Greymane, he stopped the new Warchief from doing something  _evil_.”  
  
Lissi adjusted her glasses and sat back as the fire roared to life, “You are important Ginsera,” she sighed as she leaned her head on her hand, “Right now, you’re one of the few friends I have, and,” she held up a finger, “I don’t think I ever met a better cook than you. Besides, you keep that awful curse under check, though… your worgen form is more cute than scary.”  
  
“Part of that is druid training, and the other part is my weight,” Ginsera hid her face in her hands, “I look like a fat corgi! I hate it!”  
  
“Not quite,” Lissi said thoughtfully, her ears twitching, “I think I’m going to write a letter to my old professor, let him know how the excavation is going.”  
  
The druid glanced up at the hunter’s words, recognizing the code for someone coming and nodded, “I have to make some more medicines before we turn in,” she said, her cheeks burning, “You don’t think any of those scary Forsaken are over here do you?” she whispered.  
  
Lissi shook her head, “This temple has nothing to do with the valkrya, so I doubt it,” she said as she watched the Alliance patrol that just came into view.

* * *

  
In Dalaran, Serene was placing things in her study away when the white tome started to glow.  
  
“It’s about time,” she muttered as she went to open it, taking a quill from her bun and dipping it in the inkwell.  
  
 _What took you so long, you left days ago?! Aura and I were worried!  
_  
The words glowed, then faded, and Serene watched for words to reappear.  
  
 _Sorry! There wasn’t a lot of time while I was being inducted into the Explorer’s League, and we just landed in Stormheim! And there are a lot of patrols here, I couldn’t risk it.  
_  
Serene chewed the inside of her cheek, then nodded to herself as she wrote.  
  
 _I suppose it’s to be expected. Don’t worry about writing if there’s nothing to report, stay safe… we do have the other way of communicating after all.  
_  
A long moment passed before an answer came.  
  
 _That’s a bit risky, though so is this… I’m not supposed to be able to use magic, remember? But, I miss everyone. And I do have a little something to report. The artifacts that I’m looking at tomorrow are old titan ones, but it seems like they have other people interested in them. I’ll tell you when I have more information… it doesn’t feel like the Legion.  
_  
 _Don’t contact me with this again until something happens. And don’t use the bird.  
_  
 _I know, it’s not exactly confidential.  
_  
 _Just… be careful Sweet._    
  
The words faded, and nothing new returned, even after a few minutes of Serene watching, as the book slowly reverted back to normal.  
  
“Aura!” she called, closing it and running into the hall, “My plan’s not good enough, I need something else!”


	11. Camping Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile Varotin and Leona go on the promised camping trip to Highmountain.  
> ...They uh, have horrible timing.

**Camping Trip**

  
_First off, a disclaimer. I’m having Leona do the Huln’s Path quests in Highmountain mostly ICly for reasons of my own. If you RP with her, those are rather apparent, but the biggest reason is that she’s a young black dragon who is scared to death of being like the rest of her flight. She fights the corruption every day._  
  
So the big reveal at the end of the quest, including several parts of the quest itself are something that I think  **should**  be part of her storyline, they are things that have the potential to be important catalysts for her, one way or another.  
  
But Blizzard makes the quests for everyone, and I’m sure there are several people who want to say that they did the quests Icly. I’m also sure that there are several more people that want to say NO ONE but a chosen person of Blizz did the quests ICly.  
  
Whatever your take, these are mine, read and enjoy if you want, or just ignore it. I just wanted to do some real good sponsored by game plots character development for Lea-mole. 

Riverbend was destroyed.  
  
Leona had left Varotin and Spiritwalker Ebonhorn, the latter scared her for some reason, and Papa seemed upset about something more.  
  
It might have been that the stone shocked her when she touched one of the pieces that jutted from the earth when…  
  
Leona shook her head and twitched her ears, listening for the braves that had rushed down this cavern.  
  
There was danger here, something she couldn’t put her finger on.  
  
She had been fishing on the banks of the river with Varotin when they heard the commotion and ran straight there, finding the remains of the village and set about finding the survivors.  
  
But there was something more than the screams and rumbling that she heard, a humming of sorts, and it was getting louder the further down the cavern she went.  
  
Cries of drogbar battling the warbraves brought her out of her thoughts, and she gripped her swords tightly, drawing them as quietly as she could as she edged closer to the battle.  
  
The hum was turning into a scream of sorts, the mild headache into a greater pain, and she sensed the drogbar chieftain long before the braves did, before they started their confrontation.  
  
“Run!” she yelled, moving quickly then, trying to warn them of the dangers the stones were yelling at her about before…  
  
Dargrul swung the Hammer of Khaz'goroth, and the braves were stone, and a hand had grabbed her.  
  
It was crumbling, but the damage had been done. Dargrul noticed her.  
  
“One so tiny cannot stand against me,” he laughed as one of the drogbar asked what to do, “Let her bring news of this to the Tauren, let her tell them that I will rule all of Highmountain with their power!”   
  
Turning he disappeared into the cavern and Leona freed herself, running to follow him.   
  
Stones were screaming, the voices had returned, and her body was wracked with pain.  
  
It was three steps before she blacked out.  
  
She woke up to see Varotin giving her a worried look, mists drifting from the fake eye that replaced the one he had given her.  
  
“Papa… one of the Pillars…” she started.  
  
He didn’t answer, just hugged her tightly, and she frowned, realizing they were somewhere very different from Riverbend, this looked to be Thunder Totem, or at least what she guessed the inside of it looked like, they had avoided it so far.  
  
“Good, the child is alright,” a deep voice said, and she paled, hiding her face in Varotin’s shoulder as she recognized it as the Spiritwalker Ebonhorn, “When she is able, I would like to speak with both of you further… and I’m certain that Mayla could use your help as well.”  
  
“…do we have to Papa?” Leona asked in a small voice when she heard his footsteps fade, “He scares me.”  
  
He ruffled her hair and smiled, “Now there’s only one thing my Leona is afraid of. And we can’t just let something like that be, not when there are a lot of innocent people involved.”  
  
She took a deep breath and nodded, “I…I won’t lose control…?”  
  
“Neither of us will let that happen,” he promised, “Besides, I said we’d have some fun camping, right? And this keeps us from wrestling bears like we told Mira we weren’t going to do!”  
  
Leona giggled, “Papa. I think this is  _worse_. Mama’s gonna be mad at us.”  
  


* * *

  
“But…” Leona chewed the inside of her cheek, “Why are you choosing  _me_  to go?”  
  
“Riverbend.”  
  
Her ears twitched at the Spiritwalker’s words, “I… I didn’t save anyone, Papa and I were… we were too late! All that proves is that…”  
  
“You tried. You showed great courage going into that cave after them alone,” he scratched his chin as he studied the small red-haired girl with armor that didn’t fit properly and the too-large swords on her back, “And there’s more. The stones… do you hear them?”  
  
Leona felt her cheeks burn and she lowered her head as she hugged herself, “They were hurting, the whole mountain was. Something  _bad_  was eating into them.”  
  
Spiritwalker Ebonhorn narrowed his eyes and she flinched, for some reason this tauren scared her more than anyone she had ever met.  
  
And she couldn’t explain why… just a humming that grew louder and more  _angry_  when he was near.  
  
“Meet me at the entrance to the Path of Huln, it’s to the southwest of Thunder Totem,” he walked past her, “You listened well to my story, not even the younglings hold the wonder that you did… but they have been hearing it since birth. Tradition dictates that only two can go with the Chieften to be on this trial. The Spiritwalker to the tribe,” he turned and gestured to himself, “Me. And a champion that I choose,” he stared at her, narrowing his eyes, then nodded to himself, “Leona Oathblood, you are the one that I choose to be the Champion for Mayla’s trial. You have the courage and strength that we need at this time, and the knowledge that will be gained I want you to have,” he glanced to the main room where people were speaking with Mayla, “The others that were sent from the Floating City are brave. And they are strong. But,” he frowned, “You are a child, and you are here. Why?”  
  
“Papa and I were just camping.”  
  
He turned to her, “And there are no other places to camp? No, you are here at this time for a reason, the spirits tell me so,” he walked away, “It is your decision. I can choose another. If you wish to undertake this Trial, meet us within the hour at the entrance.”  
  
She stood in the hall for a long while after he left, jumping when a hand ruffled her hair and she lifted the corner of her bandages from her good eye to see Varotin grinning at her.  
  
“It’s been a long time since I snuck up on you,” he said quietly, “What’s bothering you Leona?”  
  
“Papa…” she bit her bottom lip, “The Spiritwalker wants me to go to the Path of Huln with Mayla and him for her Trial.”  
  
“Oh wow, that’s a big honor,” he said, “The other Tauren here are all talking about it, wondering which champion the guy would pick and all that,” he chuckled, “He made a good choice, my little girl can stand up to  _everything_  thrown at her. And oh…” he blinked, then lowered his voice holding a hand up to his mouth, “Mira just added that then Mayla would seem like she passed the Trial herself. That’s mean,” he crossed his arms, “Ignore Mama, you’re a great Champion.”  
  
Leona shook her head, “No, no she’s  _right_!” she said as her ears twitched, “Cause all the other guys here, you included are  _REALLY_  strong and she’s supposed to be uniting the tribes, she has to be the  _best_ leader,” she wrung her hands, “It’s just… something about Spiritwalker Ebonhorn… he scares me Papa.”  
  
He grinned, then lifted her up, “Can’t be that scary, he tells good stories, you really liked that one about the guy that united the tribes.”  
  
She sighed, “It’s the humming, it doesn’t like him,” she scrunched her nose in thought, “…but that means… he’s really good then doesn’t it? If the bad stuff hates him?”  
  
Varotin shrugged and put her on his shoulders as he got onto the elevator, and Leona frowned, trying to figure out exactly what it was that she didn’t like about the Spiritwalker.  
  
“Something still seems off,” she sighed after a few moments and Varotin put her down, “But… I guess it is a great honor, and I really should go. He wanted to show me something too.”  
  
“Great!” he gave her a big hug, “Now don’t forget to compensate for the swords putting you off balance and we’ll have a great big dinner when you get back!”  
  
With that he pushed her forward, and she gave a small squawk of surprise at seeing Mayla and Spiritwalker Ebonhorn waiting for her just a few steps away.  
“Papa… you…”  
  
“Be brave Leona! You can do it!” he yelled as she looked back, “Mama’s cheering for you too!”  
  
She gulped, then nodded to herself, lowering her bandages as she ran to catch up to Mayla and the Spiritwalker.  
  


* * *

  
Mira frowned, glancing down at the crimson stone in her hand, before looking around, “Why exactly would…”   
  
Her voice trailed off as she watched the sky flare green for a moment and sighed, “Well, things are getting worse it seems.”  
  
At least Varotin and Leona were alright for now, though they acted odd when she called earlier to see how the camping trip was going, and she frowned, “Those two should have sense enough to keep out of trouble until I settle things here.”  
  
First things first, she had to thaw a priestess.  
  
Then, find Taladren. She had already gathered some information to hazard a guess as to where the boy might have been taken, but it was well protected.  
  
 _Very well_  protected, the Silversong house had some secrets that were hard to dig up.  
  
Sighing, Mira brought a hand to her ear, “Vel. If you have a second, I need to speak with you.”  
  
She couldn’t worry about her family at the second, those two would be alright. And they would never forgive her if Taladren was hurt and there was something she could do to prevent it.  
  
He was the first child Cero had trusted her with. She wouldn’t forgive  _herself_.

Mira reached into her messenger bag and went over the information Serene had gathered for her, “These places should be safe enough, but I’m not so naive to think that he’s not in any danger.”  
  
Nothing to do but wait for Vel and see what she thought of the information.   
  


* * *

Leona hadn’t said much since she came from aiding Mayla on her Trial.  
  
It wasn’t odd for her to be contemplative, and she had taken to sitting outside of Thunder Totem, leaning on the railings and facing out into the wilderness with her bandages covering both eyes. But this seemed a little different. The cheery air she had taken on this camping trip was replaced by a gloomy cloud that hung low over her.  
  
A hand ruffled her hair and she sighed, not even going to lift it up to look at Varotin as he sat beside her.  
  
“Papa, I’m going to become evil, no matter  _what_  I do, aren’t I?”   
  
He didn’t answer, instead rubbed her back and she sat down, letting her legs hang over the side as she plopped her head against one of the posts.  
  
“The corruption's even in the eggs, and no one came along with a stupid artifact for me, and Judessa even channeled Twilight… so did Mr. Tyger, so I’m doomed no matter what I do to go crazy and end up feeding all of you to Old Gods and…” she rubbed under her bandages where the tears were forming, “ _It’s not fair!_  I’m working really hard to not give in to them and be strong and protect everyone, and be good! I thought maybe if I looked for the Pillars with everyone, that’d be my chance to prove it… but it’s just another way for me to mess everything up!”  
  
“You’re not going to be evil,” he said quietly, “You’re my Leona and you’re going to be the best,” he sat down next to her, “Besides, I saw some of what happened,” he tapped his left cheek and lifted the bandages from her right eye, “You took on the biggest baddest dragon EVER!”  
  
“It was just a vision of the past…”  
  
He shook his head, “Nu-unh, that was part of the Trial and you sent him packing! And  _then_  you took on those…”  
  
“Papa, we’ve got to keep it secret!” she said suddenly as her ears twitched, hearing the sound of some of the Highmountain tauren coming closer, and lowered her voice, “You’re not even supposed to know!”  
  
He grinned, “Still, a evil dragon would have done something else in there.”  
  
“I don’t suppose there was some neat Titan catalyst that’s going to keep me from being corrupted though…” she sighed, “But I guess if I keep fighting and stay myself, I won’t turn bad…” she chewed her bottom lip, “I wish I knew where my egg came from though. It doesn’t make any difference, and I’m sure there’s a reason a Black egg was with a bunch of Twilight eggs, it just… seems weird,” she squeaked as he pulled her into a big hug.  
  
“Just breathe,” he said, “We’ll figure it all out later, you just worry about being the  _best_  Leona there is.”  
  
She took a deep breath and then smiled sadly, “Thanks Papa.”  
  
“Wonder if evil undead dragons poop…”  
  
“ _PAPA!"_

  
  



	12. An Oathblood-Ashsong Winter Veil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family spends Winter Veil in Highmountain.

**An Oathblood-Ashsong Winter Veil**

“You know,” Varotin said thoughtfully, “This is a really good place to spend Winter’s Veil, I mean…” he gestured outside, “The snowball war that we could have would be awesome!”  
  
“Papa, don’t you remember last year when you lobbed a snowball at Mama?” Leona asked from where she was hanging some ornaments on their tree, “Though to be fair, I don’t think she  _knew_  that you couldn’t retaliate with fireballs.”  
  
He chuckled and went back to helping her with the tree, “Nah, this year I have her working on making us the perfect sled.”  
  
Leona grinned, “Highmountain Peak is about perfect for it, we can race to Ironhorn Enclave,” she looked at him with her good eye, “So what did you get Mama?”

“I didn’t get her anything, Greatfather Winter got her something.”  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him, and then hung another ornament, “I got her a new notebook, her old one’s getting full. And I got Serene some more quills, she’s always running them down, and Mr. Aura I got some more oil and gears, though we’re not going to meet them for a bit, I sent them off today though.”  
  
He stepped back as she put the last ornament on the tree, “All that’s left is the star.”  
  
“We can’t hang that until Mama gets her,” she reminded him, then stepped back, “Now what Papa?”  
  
Varotin tapped his chin, then snapped his finger, “Mira said to have your letter written before she got here!”  
  
“Oh…” Leona ran to her bag, “I need to ask Greatfather Winter for a pillow for Judessa, and a candy bag for Fever, and I think Vel could use a few invitations to some really important parties, and for Uncle Theravir maybe a blankie, and…”  
  
“No good!”  
  
She turned to him, “Papa…?”  
  
“You’ve got to ask for something YOU want for YOURSELF,” he said crossing his arms, “You can’t ask Greatfather Winter for other people, that’s nice and all, but you’re already on the good list! So ask for something for you!”  
  
She scrunched her nose in thought as she pulled out the writing instruments, “Oh…” she had carefully arranged everything before she finally nodded to herself and started.  
  
Leona was already asleep when Mira ducked into the house to find Varotin frowning as he stared at the letter, the cipher for the rune-alphabet the girl wrote and read in, and a small little sleigh she had made of garnet.  
  
“You really need to learn to read,” she whispered as she picked it up, “I…” she frowned, “This isn’t the usual list of presents for everyone.”  
  
“I… was hoping she’d think of herself a bit.”  
  
Mira sighed and sat next to him, “How are we going to pull this one off?”  
  
 _Dear Greatfather Winter,_  
  
Hello, how are you? I look forward to your visit tonight, and the Tauren here in Highmountain have all assured me that you never miss a house. And I apologize, last year and the year before, we were in Silvermoon… a great deal has happened, and Papa and I were camping when it did, but after, they let us move into this place on the eastern bluff.  
  
I like it a lot more than the Silvermoon house, it’s warmer, even if we are on the edge of a snowy mountain.  
  
Papa said that I can’t leave my usual letter asking for something for everyone else, that I’m supposed to ask for something for me, but I really can’t think of much that I want. I already have the best family ever, and Papa and I got to go camping, and Mama’s getting… well, she’s staying far away from the kitchen at least.  
  
There is one thing I want… but I don’t think that you can do anything about it.  
  
But if you can, what I really want… is to be uncorrupted.   
  
I hope that you enjoy the grog and jerky I left out for you, and the dried berries will last a good bit for later. I also put a few antacid tablets in case there’s too much milk and gingerbread men this year.  
  
Love,  
Leona Tina Oathblood (I got adopted this year, so I’m no longer using the General’s last name; and I got to pick my own middle name, so I chose something that is based on Papa’s and my favorite character)

_Ps. Could you please make sure Haidee gets something really nice, I don’t think she knows to write a letter for you._  
  
Pps. And… a pillow for Judessa, a bag of star candy for Fever, an invitation to a really important high society party for Vel, a new treasure map for Kit, a star for Evie, a big blanket for Uncle Terry, one with lots of bats on it, a new practice dummy for Uncle Lyon, and a vacation for the General.


End file.
